Isabella Volturri
by stop taking the good usernames
Summary: Bella is turned into a Vampire and becomes Princess of Volterra. What powers does she have? And what will happen when she meets a familiar face?
1. Coming out

_**A/N: This was inspired by a random dream I had. I do not own any of the Twilight Saga, as much as I want to. **_

I came back to find my dad sitting at the end of my bed. He was wearing a pure black robe, his black hair completing the look. He held a silver box in his hands.

"Good Morning Isabella. How was your run?" He enquired.

"Delightful" I replied. He obviously had some news to tell me because otherwise he would call me Bella. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothings _wrong _my Bella, Its just that I have to cancel our hunting plans today. Duty calls." He said.

I sighed. "Its alright Dad, I'll just hang about the stables. Have fun."

He smiled and walked to the door before turning round to talk to me once more. "There is a note in this box, as well as a present. You will understand." And with that he left.

I loved my family, but business was their number one priority. My dad, Aro, was the leader of the Volturi-the royal family of the vampire world. My two uncles were the only other members of the Volturi, although the guard made up most of my family.

The Volturi changed me into a vampire, but Aro didn't want me to be a guard so I was officially known as his daughter. He spoiled me rotten, but only because he always wanted a daughter. My uncles were annoying, but I had lived with them for fifty-seven years, so I knew every trick in their book.

I was always reminded that I was special. Not because I was Aro's daughter, but because I had more powers than normal for a vampire. I could control the elements-wind, fire, water, earth, spirit. I could also control the weather and I had two weird powers. I could make pictures appear in someone's mind and I was a shield. This meant that no one could mess with my brain. My dad couldn't read my mind and Jane and Alec couldn't freeze or burn me. My dad was very proud of my powers. That might be one of the reasons I was not in the guard.

I dressed into a casual dark red dress, that stopped just before I would trip over. I wore an emerald necklace, with matching earrings -a present from Felix for my birthday last year.

When I was ready I put on my emerald encrusted flat's and walked to my dad's office. The office was ancient and pictures hung on the walls. The pictures were of everything, from the dark ages to yesterday. There was thousands of shelves, stacked with piles of books. The photo album contained pictures of every vampire in the world, old and new.

I knocked on the door, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Come in" a voice called from within.

I complied. My dad was sitting next to my uncles. They were talking to Dementri, Felix, Heidi, Jane and Alec.

Dementri smiled "Look, the princess has arrived. What can we do for you, your majesty."

I laughed. "Your just jealous because I turned you down-again."

He smirked. Living in one house brought you closer, and the guard were part of my slightly dysfunctional family. Dementri had asked me out twenty-odd years ago, but I never let him forget it. My first ten years as a member of the Volturi were awkward. Everyone treated me as an outsider, and I spent most of the time in my room. After a while, Aro became worried. He ordered me to go on a hunting trip with the guard.

I had wandered off on my own because no one was talking to me. I ended up in the middle of a forest in the centre of Florence. No humans walked through the woods, and my thirst was becoming unbearable. Then I stumbled across a herd of deer. Instinct took over and I crouched into a hunting position. I pounced on the male, breaking his neck in one tug, before drinking its blood. It tasted all wrong, but I regained my energy and I was no longer thirsty. The guard were intrigued that I could survive without drinking human blood.

I spent years trying to convince my dad that animal blood was better than human blood, but my attempts were wasted. He was happy that I was being accepted by the guard, but he was worried about animal blood. He knew that I wasn't going to drink human blood again, but he kept trying to curve my appetite to my 'natural food source' as he said. I stuck with my decision, and everyone accepts that now.

My dad raised his hand, beckoning me forward. He had this super cool gift, he could read someone's mind in just a single touch. He pointed at the chair directly in front of him and I sat.

"Bella, we have some news. We are holding a ball, a coming out ball." He smiled as I gave him a confused look. "As you know, no other vampire outside the Volturi knows of your existence. This ball would let them know who you are. Every vampire in the world will be attending."

I smiled. This would give me an excuse to shop.

"You and Heidi will be going in to town tonight to buy new dresses. You will buy a special dress for your ball. I have invited two covens to stay with us for two months after the ball, my good friends the Cullen's and the Denali coven. You are allowed to buy new dresses for everyday if you wish. You will have a personal designer accompanying you as well." He smiled and sent me and the guard out.

Felix put his arm around my shoulders and led me into a sitting room. He smiled before shutting the door. "Okay, so you and Heidi are going shopping tonight and Dementri and I have been allocated as bodyguards. The shopping cannot go over two hours and if you ask my opinion on anything I will rip your throat out. Understand?"

Under my influence, a cup of water that had been sitting on a coffee table erupted over Felix. I created the illusion of Dementri naked in his head. That would teach him from threatening me.

"Okay, I get it, stop." he demanded. His eyes turned from the fuzzy blurred one's I had inflicted to his normal burgundy colour. Our eyes represented our eating habits. My eyes were a golden colour, turning black when I was thirsty. Everyone else's eyes were the same colour as Felix's. "Just don't spend too long. We are planning on going hunting after."

"Whatever Felix, just don't threaten me again. Ever." I warned.

He smiled and walked into the hall before running to the gate. I followed him to the back door, but instead of going to the gate I turned left and walked through the flowers. I stopped occasionally to smell the flowers. I reached the stable just in time to avoid Jane. She was mortified when she realized that she couldn't hurt me, and every time she saw me she would try. I snuck around the back and grabbed my saddle. I slung it over my back and walked over to my horse, Alliemae. She was a beautiful black mare that I received last year.

I fixed her saddle and what-not into place before jumping on. We went for a ride until my dad found me.

"Bella, its time. You and Heidi are going shopping in 1 hour. Why don't you get a shower and wash your hair?" he said.

"Okay dad. Love you." I said as I ran to my room. I was there in less than 5 minutes and I was in the shower and washing my hair in seconds of shutting the door.

I dressed in my jeans and a short sleeved top. Heidi was at my door just after I stuffed my hair up into a ponytail.

"Come on Bells, we're going to be late"

She dragged me to the main hall where we were greeted by Felix and Dementri, who were looking rather miserable. I guess they didn't like shopping. We drove to the town and stopped in front of a cute little dress store.

We were stood in there for two hours before I found the dress for my party. It was a lilac princess dress that puffed out from the waist downwards. Felix and Dementri were holding piles of dresses. Heidi chose shoes that matched each dress, while I picked out jewellery.

Five hours after we had arrived, Felix was squeezing the bags into the back of the jeep.

"Did you have to buy so many clothes? They wont all fit."

I smiled. "Then you can hold them while I drive."

He shook his head. He loved his car too much to let _me _drive it. "No way!"

He drove up to the house. Dementri helped him bring the clothes and accessories up to my closet room while me and Heidi flicked through a hairstyle magazine. My ball was tomorrow and I needed to prepare. I was forbidden to go for a run, so Heidi spent all night arranging my hair. Other members of the guard decorated the house with flowers and ribbons. The ball was to start at 5pm and it would go on until 5am the next morning. The maids had prepared the rooms for the guests staying for an extended visit. I wanted it to seem as if I knew them all, so I studied the photo albums.

At 4.30 Heidi dragged me off to my room to get dressed. My hair and makeup was done in seconds and I was just waiting for the guests to arrive. When everyone was here Felix accompanied me down the stairs. Everyone was staring at me, wondering who that gorgeous girl walking down the stairs was.

Felix took my hand and lead me into the middle of the dance floor, and everyone had started drifting towards us. I prepared myself to be bombarded, _here goes nothing_.

_**A/N: So, what do you think? Review. Help me make it better!**_


	2. Invitations

Isabella Volturi

EPOV

"Oi, Edward, move!" Emmett said, pushing me out of his seat.

"Why can't you sit somewhere else?" I moaned.

He pushed me on to the ground. I knew it would upset him, me sitting in his seat, but since I left Bella, I did anything to distract myself. Bella, my beautiful Bella. How did I leave her? Alone and in pain. It broke my heart to see her in agony, but I only left her for her own good, to keep her out of danger. And now I didn't even now if she was alive.

Carlisle strolled in, an envelope gripped in his hand. Esme fluttered behind him, waiting to find out who it was from. Carlisle opened and read it, his mouth hanging open.

"Listen up everyone. We have been invited to a ball, tomorrow night. They are expecting us to stay for an extended visit. Go on, get packing, I'll arrange the flights."

We all had confused looks on our faces. I read Carlisle mind, the invitation word for word signed off the Volturi. The Volturi were the royal family of the vampire world. They made sure that our existence remained a secret.

"The Volturi?" I asked, my voice filled with disgust.

"Edward!" Esme said. "You _will_ go to this ball and you _will_ be polite, agreed?"

I nodded, "yes mother."

She smiled at me before turning to Carlisle. "How long are we expected to stay for?"

"It doesn't say."

Alice shooed us all up the stairs to pack. She flittered around, noting what everyone was packing, and making remarks on our choices.

"Those shoes match that shirt, but you'll need those trousers," she pointed out,

I sighed. "Alice, I'm not planning on staying there. I'm going to the ball, that's all."

"But…"She started to say, but I shot her a warning glance. "Fine, but it'll be no fun without you."

I smiled. Alice was my favourite sister. She was like me, not normal. Just as I can read minds, Alice could see the future.

The next morning we were all packed and we were at the airport waiting for the plane. I hadn't told the others that I wasn't staying for the 'extended visit', and Alice had surprised me by keeping her mouth shut too.

"Carlisle, the plane will be arriving in 2 minutes." Alice told us. Okay, so sometimes it was useful having a psychic in the family.

We boarded the plane, and I was just wishing that the ball would be cancelled. I didn't like dancing, because I wasn't dancing with Bella, as clumsy as she was…

"Flight 14 arriving in Italy in 5 minutes. Please keep your seat belts on." announced the speaker. The flight hadn't taken long, but I was impatient for it to be over. The ball was starting at 5pm and finishing, for the lucky people, at 5am the next morning.

Once we had landed and got our bags back, we were met by a sour-faced vampire, Jane. I had met Jane before, and she hadn't changed much, she was still a short sadistic vampire who used her power to cause others pain for no reason. Her power was to burn people, just by her mind. Note to self: don't get on the wrong side of Jane.

She smiled at us warmly. "Carlisle, it's so nice to see you and your family again." She said while shaking our hands. "Follow me."

We followed her out side, where two limos were waiting for us.

Jane pointed to Me, Alice and Jasper, then to the second limo. "This one is for you."

She pointed to Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. "This one is for you," she said, pushing them towards the first, and biggest, limo. Emmett looked alarmed, so I nudged Jasper and he calmed Emmett down. I smiled at Emmett reassuringly when Jane got in with them.

The limos took us to Volterra, stopping at the gates. None of the humans knew about vampires, or the secret castle that was hidden underground, so we had to be careful. The Volturi were very protective of their precious town, so much so that they wouldn't even hunt during the boundaries. Jane opened the limo door and glared at us.

"Are you going to just sit there?" Jane asked, hatred in her voice.

I smiled back at her "of course not, Jane."

Alice and Jasper got out before me, so I had to wait for them. By the time the limos had driven away, we were in the confines of Volterra. It was raining, so we could walk without sticking to the shadows. We walked into an alley and Jane disappeared down a drain. Carlisle went next, and we all followed him. This way, through the sewers, made Volterra seem very dirty, but it was the complete opposite. We walked along quickly, at vampire speed. Jane met up with her brother, Alec. Alec had the power to freeze people, a very dangerous power.

Jane lead us through big oak doors, into the reception. The receptionist was a human, with green eyes and brown hair. She knew about vampires, and she knew that she would either be turned into a vampire or be killed.

"Good after noon Jane." The receptionist said.

"Giana." Jane nodded to her.

Giana told Jane what rooms we were staying in. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme all had their double rooms. I had a double room to myself, because I left the love of my life. I dragged my suitcases to my room and sat on my bed. My room was painted cream, with laminate flooring. A bed sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by a walk-in wardrobe, a chest of draws, and a desk. Another door lead to a bathroom of my own. I only unpacked because Esme was bound to check, my mind was made up and I wasn't staying.

Then Alice knocked at my door. "Come on in Alice, Jasper, Emmett."

They walked in, Emmett sat next to me on the bed, Alice sat on a beanbag and Jasper sat next to her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Edward, the ball starts for us in an hour and Carlisle said that we should meet some of the Volturi." Alice answered.

"Great. Remind me again why I would want to meet the very people who I don't like. I mean, they put the word 'vampire' to shame."

Emmett got up and grabbed my shoulders. "Come on, Eddie."

I hated that nickname, it was just so annoying. Emmett pulled me up and dragged me to the door. Then he pushed me out into the corridor.

"There's no need to be so pushy." I said to him. Jasper and Alice were behind him, holding hands.

We walked downstairs until we ran into a guard called Felix.

"Felix, its nice to see you again." Jasper said.

"Hello. How are you all?" Felix asked.

"We are well." Jasper replied.

Dementri joined us then. I tried to read his and Felix's mind, but…nothing. I stared at them, my head tilted to one side. "What are you hiding from me?" I asked them.

They looked at each other, then back at me. "Nothing." They replied innocently.

Alice nudged me and looked over to the corner. Aro was standing, listening to my conversation. He walked towards us and smiled. "Hello Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett. Its nice to see you again. I hope you are well?"

We all nodded. "I think you should go upstairs and prepare for the ball. You will be expected to arrive half and hour before everyone else. Ahh, and here come's the Denali clan." He said just as the oak doors flew open. Our friends, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar walked to us.

"Hello, friends." Aro greeted.

I smiled at them before dragging Emmett upstairs. Alice and Jasper were still talking to the Denali clan.

"What was that for?" He complained once we were back in my room.

"I really didn't want to stand around talking for hours."

Emmett laughed. "Okay, now leave me alone to get ready for this ball thing. I'm sure Rose wants to ask your opinion on dresses anyway."

Emmett looked worried as he walked to his room. I chuckled to myself. Sometimes I felt sorry for Emmett, Rosalie could be a pain when she wanted to be.

I pulled my suit out of my suitcase. The last time I wore a suit was at the high school prom, when I was dancing with Bella. She looked gorgeous with her dress and her hair all pinned up. She was beautiful, and she was mine.

I put my suit on and went to look in the mirror. Personally, I couldn't see why humans were so attracted to vampires. Sure, we had hypnotic eyes and our features were 'perfect', but whatever.

Esme knocked and we all went down to the ball room. Esme was wearing a deep blue dress that complimented her curves. Rosalie was wearing a pink dress that had a neckline that plunged into her waist and Alice wore a deep emerald dress that matched the inside or Jaspers jacket. Not a coincidence.

Carlisle lead us into the hall and we were greeted by the Denali clan. Tanya lead me off to the dance floor. We danced until the room was full and every vampire in the world was there. I met some of my old friends, and I even met some new ones. After an hour we were called to silence be Aro.

"Friends, listen up. I know you are all wondering why you are here. May I present to you, my daughter." He said, pointing to the stairs. How could he have a daughter? Who was she?

Then Felix came down the stairs, accompanied by a brown haired beauty, Bella.

I heard Alice gasp. She turned to me. "Is that really her?" She asked me. I nodded absent minded.

I saw Eleazar step towards her, stunned. I read his mind, _Isabella Swan Volturi. Powers: controlling the elements, control the weather, and a shield. Amazing. I've never met a vampire with more than one gift. Well that would explain why I couldn't read her mind before I had left her. Her mind shielded itself, protecting it from me. _

_58 years and no change, I chuckled, as she nearly fell down the rest of the stairs.. I watched as her eyes searched the room until they found mine and she sighed. Her eyes traced my hand, which was in Tanya's, and I heard a faint growl. I quickly let go of Tanya's hand and I walked towards the staircase. She was wearing a beautiful lilac dress that puffed out at the waist. Her skin was marble white and it sparkled. Her eyes were a golden colour, the same colour as mine?_

_She reached the floor and she smiled at Felix when he lead her off to the dance floor. I stopped where I was._


	3. The Ball

**Isabella Volturi**

**EPOV**

**Alice was one step behind me. "Oh my god, its Bella." **

"**Shush Alice. So, its Bella, but she not ours anymore. She belongs to Aro and the rest of the stinking Volturi." I said.**

**Alice fell silent. **_**But Edward, its not fair! You made me leave her, why can't I go and say 58 years worth of sorry, **_**She thought. **

"**Alice, I'm sorry I made you leave her, I hate myself because **_**I**_** left her, but it was so that she wouldn't be in danger anymore." I defended my decision.**

"**But she was in danger. How else did she end up a vampire? Edward, lets just go and say hi." **

**I thought about what Alice had said. How did Bella end up a vampire? How did she come to join the Volturi? I knew that I would have to ask her myself. Alice saw my decision and smiled in triumph. She took my hand and dragged me towards Bella. **

'**Bella doesn't like you anymore, she got over you just like you told her to,' I said to myself. But if she didn't like me, why did she look so sad when she saw I was dancing with Tanya. She must still love me…no, she didn't. I told her to move on, and she did. She probably loved that Mike Newton boy. Whatever.**

**As soon as we were within a metre of Bella, she looked up and smiled. Power radiated from her, stopping me in my tracks. It didn't matter if she didn't love me, because I would **_**always**_** love her, even if she turned out to be a slimy green alien with an antenna stuck on her head. She was my life before, and she still is. I tried o read her mind, and she laughed.**

"**It won't work Edward." Bella said. When she said my name, a shiver went up my spine. I looked at her confused. How had she known I was trying to read her mind? "I can sense when someone tries to read my mind, or if Jane uses her power on me."**

**I was so lost in her deep, chocolate brown eyes that I couldn't see the rest of the room. It was as if it was just me and her, alone.**

"**Bella." Alice said, hugging her. "I really missed you!"**

"**I missed you too, Alice." Bella replied, although her eyes were locked on mine. "How are the rest of your family?" **

**I thought it was about time I spoke, "they are all well, like I trust you are?" **

**She heard the coldness in my voice. "Yes, I am well. Thank you for attending my ball, do say hello to Tanya and the rest of them." And she turned away.**

**Alice looked at Bella's retreating figure and up at me. "Why did you go and do that?" She asked sternly.**

**I sighed. "Because… Alice, I love her, and I can't think of how much pain I must have caused her. I didn't mean for my voice to go so cold, but I was remembering the day I left her, and the hatred towards myself just boiled up under my skin while I was talking to her. Now she thinks I don't like her, when the truth is, I haven't gone a second without thinking about her ever since I met her." **

**Alice put her arm around my waist and sighed. "Come on, every thing will be fine. Now lets dance." She commanded.**

**I smiled weakly at her and took her hand, but my eyes were scanning the room for Bella. She was dancing with the newest member of the guard, Roberto. His eyes were burgundy, his hair a dark blonde/light brown. He was thinking about Bella. **_**God, she's sexy. And single. I might be in for a bit of luck. I'll just turn on the charm, and I bet I'll be invited to her bedroom before this ball-thingy is over. Did she just say something? I'll just nod. Ha. She thinks I'm listening to her. I wonder…**_

"**Edward!" Alice said, pulling me out of Roberto's mind. I realised that I had been growling, and that I had danced over to Roberto and Bella. **

**I shook Alice's hand off my shoulder and I grabbed Bella and dragged her away from Roberto. She was confused, and she was demanding that I let her go. **

"**Edward Cullen, get off of me this instant!" She shouted once we were out on the balcony. She was angry and the clouds had mysteriously moved towards us. It looked like she was using her power against me. "Why don't you just run away and find some more distractions!" **

**I sighed. "Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, did you really believe that I left you because I didn't love you anymore? Really Bella. I tell you I love you a thousand times, but when I mention leaving you just give up? How could you believe the lie, when the truth was right in front of you?"**

"**But you left me." She whispered. "I always knew that I had no hold on you. You don't love me, and I know you probably feel guilty, but I'm not your responsibility anymore, Edward."**

"**Bella, I never stopped loving you. Three years after I left, I went to Forks to beg that you took me back, but you wasn't there. They said you had moved with your mum, so I spent another 50 years looking for you. I never expected you to be **_**here, but when I couldn't find you I went to see a very old and wrinkly Mike, who told me you had died in a car accident. I was traumatised, and I grieved for you every day. Bella, I only left so you wouldn't be in danger anymore. I will always love you, even if you have moved on…"**_

"_**I haven't. I've had 58 years to dream of this moment, and it couldn't be more perfect." She wrapped her arms around me. "Oh Edward, I've missed you so much!" **_

_**I held her closer and breathed in her scent. I didn't have an urge to kill her, I had the urge to kiss her. **_

"_**Hold very still," I said. She smiled, but shut her eyes and turned motionless. I leaned in towards her, breathing in her scent. I had forgotten how good she smelt. I pressed my lips to hers, and it felt right. Instead of acting like she was a porcelain doll, she held her own. All that mattered was that she was here with me, everything else could wait. She pulled away and smiled when she saw me frown. **_

"_**Come with me."**_

_**I looked at her and nodded. She let go of my hand and stepped to the edge of the balcony and jumped. She was very graceful and she landed on her feet without breaking a heel. I followed swiftly after her, not wanting to be away from her for too long. She had already started to run, but I was faster then her, so I caught up. We jumped over the fence at the same time and she laughed. **_

"_**Will you tell me where we are going?" I asked, but she zipped her mouth and shook her head. **_

_**I sighed but carried on running with her. She took short cuts through alley ways and across fields. The entrance to the Volturi's castle may be underground but the top half of the castle was above ground, it was just protected by a spell so if a human saw it, it would look like an old house with one bedroom. **_

_**Bella had started to slow down, so I mimicked her. She came to a complete stop a few metres away from me. I looked around us. We were standing in a meadow that looked like the one I brought Bella to once. The tree's surrounded us swayed in the wind, the flowers following their lead. Bella pulled out a chequered blanket and placed it on the wet, squishy grass. She sat down and looked up at the sky. The clouds were parting to let the sun reach us. I smiled at her, remembering her powers. I could hear a lake in the near distance, and the sound soothed me. She looked up at me and smiled. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her.**_

"_**Bella," I sighed before kissing her hair. **_

"_**Lets go for a walk," she suggested. **_

_**I pulled her up and we walked hand in hand. While we walked we caught up on each others life. I told her what I had been doing for the past 58 years. She told me how she cliff dived, nearly died, and how she was turned into a vampire. When we reached the river she stopped. I watched as she raised her hand. The water from the lake jumped up and, with a little twitch from Bella's hand, the water flew to where I was standing and drenched me. She was crying with laughter. I growled. **_

"_**Sorry," she said, an innocent look on her face. **_

_**I shook my head and pushed her into the lake. "Edward!" she exclaimed.**_

_**I laughed and jumped in with her. We spent hours splashing each other before Alice and Jasper arrived. **_

"_**Can we join in?" Alice asked.**_

"_**Sure." Bella said.**_

_**Alice and Jasper jumped in with us and Bella made the water attack him. Half an hour later Alice reminded us that the Volturi would be waiting for us, so we waited until we dried off and ran back to Volterra. **_


	4. Forced Apart

_**A/N: Okay, here it is. Sorry it took so long, I was caught up reading other FanFic's. Sorry again. Read and review.**_

_**P.S: I am deleting One Year On because of the lack of time. I am so busy studying for my Statistic's GCSE and my SATS and I don't have time to do that story. It is saved on my computer so I might add it again at a later date. **_

Chapter 4.

Alice and Jasper ran in front of Bella and I, giving us time to talk. I marvelled at her beauty. She placed her hand in mine. My other arm was wrapped around her waist and I pulled her as tight as I could be.

We jumped over the gates and flew over the grass.

"Isabella Marie Volturi Swan, where have you been?!" Aro shouted, making me jump out of my skin.

"With Edward." Was Bella's reply.

This seemed to make him angrier. I looked around, begging mentally for witnesses when he killed us, but no one was there except from Alice, Jasper, Aro, Caius, Bella and I.

"I forbid you to go near him again!" Yelled Aro. I cowered at the power in his voice before the realization struck me like a slap in the face: I wasn't allowed to see Bella.

"No! You can't do that!" Bella pleaded.

I thought I saw pity flash through Aro's eyes, but it was soon replaced with disgust. "Get to your room!" He commanded.

My heart dropped and I felt like I was going to fall to my knee's. They couldn't take Bella away from me now! I'd only just got her back!

Caius grabbed Bella by the wrists and pulled her away, ignoring her begs and pleads. I stared after her, long after she was gone. One minute he was cuddling her, the next she was being taken away. The next thing I knew i was being shook by a violent Aro.

"Edward! You will leave and never return, understand?" Aro shouted in my face.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I knew that if I could cry, I would be a wreck on the floor, sobbing after my one true love.

Alice lead me to my room and I waited there until she had packed her things. Alice and Jasper were coming with me, but Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were staying. They didn't know what had happened, and I hoped to be gone before they found out.

Aro came up to my room, hatred his only visible emotion. "If you ever come back, if you ever arrange to meet her, if you ever screw up her life again…I will kill you!" Aro threatened before going to comfort Bella.

I silently sobbed, wishing I was the one comforting Bella.

Alice lead me downstairs, knowing I wanted to avoid a confrontation with the others. Jasper was waiting for us, plane tickets in his hand.

_Sorry bro, _Jasper thought.

_Don't worry, everything will be fine, just wait and see_, Alice thought.

We ran out of the damned castle and didn't stop until we were at the airport. By then anger was boiling inside me. How could they do that?! I hate those slim balls!!!

We boarded the plane and it took all of my strength not to gag at how lovey-dovey my siblings were. Why could they be happy if I couldn't? I stayed silent throughout the journey until we landed in France. We were staying in a fancy hotel until the rest of the family caught up so we could go back home to England.

"Bonjour." The hotel manager said, greeting us.

I nodded my head and walked at a human pace to my room. It was beautiful, but I couldn't fully acknowledge it because I felt so empty. I had left Bella once, I had my heart broken once, and it was about to happen again. Did I not deserve a break? Did I not deserve a chance to be happy with the love of my eternity?

Of course I didn't. I was a monster.

I sat on the bed. I needed Bella. She was my life and without her I was incomplete. My phone started vibrating and without looking at the caller id I flipped it open.

"Hello."

"_z…Eddie, where did you run off to baby?…z" _

"Tanya, what do you want?" I sighed once I realized who it was.

"_z…You. How about you meet me and we can finish what we started…z"_

"And what might that be?"

"_z…I know you want me baby. Stop trying to deny fate. We belong together…z"_

"_Get over yourself, Tanya. I. Don't. Want. You. I love Bella so stop trying to seduce me, will you?"_

_I hung up, irritated by her stuttering. It was obvious that Tanya liked me, she had since the first time we met, but I really did love Bella. _

_I was prepared to do anything to get her back. Even if I had to get on my knee's and beg. The Volturi were evil, there was no other word to describe them. Plain Evil. What kind of monster would keep two lovers apart? Oh yeah, I forgot…Vampires. _


End file.
